


How Do You Want Me?

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Anything with sexy, sweaty MerlinPost-workout Merlin is Harry's weakness and Merlin knows it. Why not get a little dirtier before they get clean?





	How Do You Want Me?

Merlin came in having just finished training, still flushed and a little out of breath from the gym. He may spend most of his time staring at computer screens but he still needed to be fit for missions if he was needed. Dressed all in black with his high-tops, his jogging bottoms and the world's tightest t-shirt, his sweat only making it cling to him more, it was impossible not to think how little his jumpers did him justice.

"Good workout?" Harry feigned indifference. Okay, so maybe Merlin did look fucking incredible, and maybe he was more than a bit distracting, and maybe Harry did want to rip that fucking t-shirt off with his teeth, but he didn't have to tell him that.

"Hmm, I can think of better ways to work up a sweat," he strutted - yes, strutted, that was the only word for it - over to behind Harry's desk, draping himself over Harry's back, and spoke in his ear, his voice low and full of mischief, "want to hear them?" He kissed down Harry's neck and hooked his chin over his shoulder. He nodded towards Harry's crotch, "Is that for me?"

"Of course it fucking is. I don't exactly get off on paperwork, dear." It was the kind of narky response he expected and often got from Harry. His words said annoyed, but his voice most definitely said aroused.

"Would you like me to take care of that? How do you want me? Maybe you'd like my hands on you." He slid his hands down Harry's chest, over his stomach, only to pull them away before he reached his fly.

"Merlin..." Harry let his head fall back against Merlin's shoulder.

"Or maybe you want me on my knees. I could suck you off and swallow the evidence." He mouthed along Harry's jaw. "Or you could come on my face, I know how much you like to see me messy."

"Stop it." The humour was clear in his voice and Merlin could feel his grin. It turned into a chuckle as Merlin gently sucked on that spot behind his jaw.

"Or maybe I could bend you over the desk. Stretch you open until you're begging on my fingers. Do you think you could come from my cock alone?" Harry half moaned, half whimpered. "It's funny, I don't remember either of us locking the door."

"Merlin, please." Harry was panting now, his trousers getting impossibly tight. He moved to try and relieve some of the pressure, only for Merlin to grab his hands and place them firmly on the arms of his chair, making him groan in frustration.

"Imagine it, anyone could catch us while I'm balls deep inside you. Would you like that? Wouldn't you like to have someone walk in and see the great Harry Hart getting fucked over his own desk?" His voice was still low, lips brushing against Harry's ear.

Harry stilled completely, eyes closed, hands gripped tight around the arms of his chair, and sucked in a shaky breath. Only Merlin could have him coming completely untouched in his pants like a fucking teenager. Merlin let out a dark chuckle before standing, seemingly completely unaffected, and striding over to the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned back to Harry. He cocked his head towards the door with a smirk, "Shower?"

"I think we'd better." Harry scrambled out of his chair, barely able to get his feet under him quick enough, as Merlin swaggered out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as Harry did, I need to go take a cold shower ~~with Merlin~~ now but please leave feedback!


End file.
